A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 52
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 51

Zac: WellI'm moving out of here soon, I already found a place actually. I'm closing the deal tomorrow. It's a loft, you're more than welcomed to move in with me, but that means I'm also going to have to become your legal guardian, okay?  
Miley: *smiles big and hugs him* Of course it's okay, thank you thank you thank you!!  
Joe: *leaning up against the door and heard everything, sighs*

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 52

THE NEXT DAY

Zac: *wakes up and rolls over and falls on the floor* OW!  
Miley: *wakes up right when he hears Miley fall, leans over the bed and sees her on the floor, laughs* Well good morning to you too bro. *laughs again*  
Zac: *fake laughs* Haha, very funny, now would you like to help me up?  
Miley: *scoffs* Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. WAIT! You didn't, cause you woke up on the floor. *laughs*  
Zac: MILEY!  
Miley: *stops laughing* Okay, okay, I'm going. Jeez, someone's a little pushy. *gets off the bed and helps him up* There, you happy?  
Zac: *fake smiles* Ecstatic.  
Miley: *fake smiles* Good, now if you excuse I need to use the bathroom. *walks into the bathroom and closes the door*  
Zac: *sighs* Great, and I was about to use the bathroom, whatever. *walks out of the bedroom and runs into Joe* Hey Joe.  
Joe: *looks up, he hasn't slept all night, his hair was all messed up, he was wearing sweats, and it looked like he was crying* Hey...  
Zac: Woah, Joe, you okay?  
Joe: *lies* Yes.... *sighs* No. The girl who's carrying my baby, and who holds my heart, just broke up with me last night; and she has no idea how that makes me feel.  
Zac: *feels bad for him* Joe, man, mmm, is there anything I could do to help?  
Joe: Can you talk to her for me?  
Zac: *looks down* That I can't do, she feels really hurt, she just needs some time to breathe and get away from what she says "drama-filled life." That's all. Trust me, at this point, I think she won't listen to anybody.  
Joe: *looks away, a the verge of tears* I know, I heard you guys talking last night, how she's gonna move in with you and you're closing the deal today.  
Zac: Joe, I'm only trying to help her feel better, I'm just looking out for her, she's my little sister after all.  
Joe: *sighs* I know. *a tear falls and he looks back at Zac* I just can't her move away from me, it'll destroy me! What if something happens to her and I'm not there to protect her, or worse! I can't live like that, I love her too much!  
Zac: *feels bad* I know Joe, I know. But I didn't tell her she had to move in with me, I offered and she accepted. SHE accepted.  
Joe: *wipes his tears away* I know, can you just tell her I love her and I'm not going anywhere?  
Zac: *pats his shoulder* Of course. But I gotta go man, I have to get ready and then leave to *stops himself, he doesn't want to mention the loft* to finish some errands.  
Joe: Dude, I know you're talking about the loft and it's okay. Go. *walks down to the kitchen*  
Zac: *sighs* Alright man. *walks off to the hall bathroom and gets ready*  
Miley: *closes the guest bedroom door, heard everything, starts to talk to herself* Joe, I know how you feel, but I need time, time from us. *walks out and downstairs to the kitchen* Goodmorning.  
Kevin: *walks over to her and kisses her forehead* Goodmorning, anything you hungry for?  
Miley: Actually yes, I would like *turns her head and sees Joe staring at her, then looks back at Kevin* Mmm, you know what, nevermind. I have to leave soon anyways, Zac has to close this deal for a loft he's getting. And he wants me to come on along and move in with him; which is something I forgot to tell you.  
Kevin: *smiles* Miles, I think that's great. I hope you and Zac do great in that loft. But you have to visit us every day, I know Joe would like that. *smiles and looks at Joe*  
Miley: *looks down* Mmm, yeah, of course. I have to go now. *grabs a apple* Bye Kevin. *kisses his cheek, looks at Joe, and then looks down and walks away*  
Kevin: *noticed the tension between Joe and Miley and looks at Joe* What was all that about?  
Joe: Nothing. Me and Miley are just taking a break right now.  
Kevin: WHAT?! But why?  
Joe: Miley thinks there's too much drama in her life and it's not good for HER baby.  
Kevin: *shocked* Wow, that doesn't sound like the same Miley that I know.  
Joe: *sighs* Me either. Kevin, I don't know what Imma do without her, I need her in my life. *looks down and starts crying silently*  
Kevin: *surprised hasn't seen Joe show his emotions since Demi died, a year ago, walks over to him and rubs his shoulder* Joe, do you love her?  
Joe: *looks up with tears in his eyes and sniffles* With all my heart.  
Kevin: Then let her be, and if she really loves you, she'll come back, just give it time.  
Joe: *sighs and looks down* I hope you're right.


End file.
